A Downton Abbey Christmas
by Lady Francesca Pendragon
Summary: It's a white Christmas morning at Downton Abbey, the stockings are full, the presents are wrapped just waiting for Syby, George and Marigold. Join Mary, Edith, Cora, Robert, Tom, Rose, Atticus and all the Children for a Downton Christmas! Set the Christmas after the Christmas Eve shown in the series 5 special. This is a little one shot that I wrote at Christmas time.


Dawn broke over Downton abbey and the white, snow covered grass shivered as the first weak rays of sunlight began to thaw the frozen shafts. The ticking of the clock echoed in the empty hall and the decorations hung silently on the tree where the presents sat neat and untouched waiting to be revealed. The light shone softly through the slits in the curtains and a little robin perched outside the nursery window began to sing the first birdsong of Christmas. Syby was the first to wake, she peered out of two, big drowsy eyes like a little fawn, it took her a moment to realise that it was Christmas Day. A smile spread over her face as she jumped quietly from the bed and lifted the curtain to look out upon the white landscape, the robin tilted it's head and looked up at her, chirping, and she giggled happily. Next she ran over to George and sat on his bed, " George" she whispered excitedly in his ear , " George, it's Christmas!"

George sprung up instantly beaming from ear to ear and he noticed the stocking at the end of his bed, " Syby look!" He exclaimed almost beside himself with joy " Father Christmas has been!" Syby looked with awe at her stocking, and took it from the end of her bed. Marigold had woken now, and sat watching the others contentedly through the bars of her cot.

Meanwhile Edith was already fully dressed and tiptoeing down the corridors of Downton, as she passed Tom's door it opened and his head popped out from behind, " Are you going to the nursery?" He asked with a croaky morning voice,

" Yes, I want to be with Marigold while she opens her stocking,"

" wait a moment, and I'll come with you." Tom closed his door to get ready just as Mary opened her's, " What's going on?" She asked a little irritably, Mary didn't appreciate being woken early.

" Tom and I are going to nursery,"

" Well I might as well come too, now that I'm awake. Hang on a minute and I'll change out of this nightgown."

Rose was awake too and felt a childish excitement that it was Christmas. Atticus was surprised to see the space beside him empty when he woke up and Rose over by the window.

" Darling, what are you doing?" He asked sleepily,

" Oh, you're awake," she replied happily " I was just thinking how magical everything looks outside, it must have snowed in the night."

Atticus smiled up at her, amused by how excited she was, " Merry Christmas sweetheart'," he said," merry Christmas !" Rose replied skipping over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, " our first Christmas together,"

" My first Christmas," Atticus reminded her " What time is it?" He asked after a pause, " It looks terribly early."

" Im not sure, but I never mind what time I wake up at Christmas. Are you going to get up?"

" Well there doesn't seem much point if everyone one else is in bed,"

There was a noise outside as Tom and Mary came out of their rooms, Rose peeped out from behind the door. " It looks like everyone is up. A least Edith, Mary and Tom are definitely awake...oh and cousin Cora and Robert too," Rose added as Cora and Robert joined the expedition of nursery goers. " That settles it," Rose said "you'll have to get up now."

A moment later the whole family were assembled in the corridor outside Tom's bedroom, " Golly, we're quite a party," said Rose.

" Your cousin Cora has no mercy," replied Robert light heartedly " she woke me up, told me that we were all going to the nursery and I absolutely had to come, I didn't have much say in the matter. I've got a killer of a headache."

" It's your own fault for being so merry last night, and besides we need to make Syby's last Christmas her best yet." Cora teased smilingly.

" The children will have emptied their stockings at this rate." Edith said hurrying everyone towards the nursery. Edith opened the door and the three children were greeted with a shower of 'merry Christmas's.

Syby rushed over to Tom clutching her stocking, " Daddy look what Father Christmas brought me!"

" That's lovely sweetheart."

Edith lifted Marigold from her cot, she was a little young to really understand what Christmas was, but she seemed sat on his bed and waited for Mary to come to him, " What's Father Christmas given you George?" She said sitting beside him and viewing for a second time the presents that she had given the nursery maid to put into George's stocking. It was the picture of a happy family Christmas.

" I remember your first Christmas, Mary." Said Cora fondly,

" unsurprisingly, I don't," replied Mary smiling with a yoyo in her hand.

" It feels like a minute ago, you grew up so fast."

" It's your turn next, Rose," said Mary " You'd like another cousin wouldn't you George?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed experiencing a bit of Christmas in the middle of spring! Please review if you have time,


End file.
